I'd Go Through Hell And Back For You
by The Insane Chemist
Summary: When Maka passes away in an accident, Kid is left to grieve. What happens when he finds a way back in time? Will he be able to save Maka? Read to find out! Based off of the Broken Bride saga by Ludo! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! Thanks to everyone for the great feedback on Good Will Hunting By Myself! This one is based off the Broken Bride Saga by Ludo. The songs are (in order): Broken Bride, Tonight's The Night, The Dragon And The Lamb, and Morning In May. If you have no idea what this Saga is, then listen to it! I don't own Soul Eater or the music. Basically what happened before the phone call is Kid and Maka were already together and engaged. She was living at Kid's place and Liz and Patti had moved out. Maka was driving to the DWMA from Kid's when the accident happened.**

"_No... NO!_" I dropped the phone, refusing to believe the horrid words whispered emotionlessly through the line. Maka, the girl I've loved for so many years, was in an accident. She was driving to the DWMA from my place when a drunk bastard was going too fast and collided with her car. I rushed to the hospital she was stationed in on Beelzebub, and arrived in two minutes. I hopped off and ran into the hospital, only stopping to find her room number. As I ran passing room after room, so many things were going through my mind. What if she died? Will she be okay? Will I have to reap her?!

"No..." I said through gritted teeth. She _will not_ die. She is my soul mate; my life. If she dies, so do I. I forbid her to die; not now, not ever.

I finally reach her room. Black Star, Tsubaki, Marie, Patti, Liz, Spirit, and Blair were sitting outside waiting. They all were crying, even Black Star. Liz was the first to speak to me. "Kid... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.." she sobbed. Just as she spoke, Stein walked out of the hideous black and white room that stunk of death and blood; attempting to hide his tears. "Kid" he said solemnly "She wants to talk to you". I rushed into the awful room, only to see her small form underneath a white sheet and blanket. She was the only one in there. As I reached her bed; I pulled a chair from the side of the room. She tried to turn and face me, but only her head would move. "Kid-kun?" she spoke quietly. "Shhh.. Maka, I'm here."  
"Kid, I'm going to be straight forward. I'm going to die. Stein said theres too much damage and too much internal bleeding..."  
"No. You will live; you have to! I... I love you Maka! Please! Please don't go! Please..." I sobbed, tightly clutching her hand.  
"I love you too Kid. I always have, but sadly it won't change the fact that I'm dying. Don't cry, it'll be okay... Please don't Kid. I'll see you again. I love you..." Maka said, breathing her last.

The heart monitor flat-lined and started to alarm the doctors. I still sat there, tears freely streaming down my face. "Time of Death: 8:08 AM." a doctor said. I proceeded to shoot up from the chair and grabbed the doctor by the collar. "She's not dead. Take that back.. SHE'S NOT DEAD!" I screamed. Father appeared through a mirror so that he may preform the reap. I noticed however, threw the doctor, and ran to my father. "YOU ARE NOT REAPING MAKA!" I yelled, standing in front of Maka's bed. "Kid, move." my father ordered.

"No."

My father had no option but to Reaper Chop me. He reached the side of Maka's bed, and stuck his hand in her chest. He pulled out a small, orange soul with wings. He carefully cradled the soul in his hands as tears fell from his mask. "Goodbye Maka-chan. You're the daughter I've always wanted. May you rest in peace in the Nether." he whispered and her soul was enveloped in a white light. Maka's soul slowly dissolved from his hands, but in Lord Death's head, she told him to say that she loved everyone and to tell Kid that she was sorry. "Will do Maka." he said as her soul completely faded.

A few hours later, I woke from the Reaper Chop. "Maka... Maka?! I yelled, shooting from my bed in the Gallows. Outside, Father braced himself to tell me that Maka is dead, but before he could I started screaming in agony. This was my fate as a shinigami since I lost Maka. I would forever be in pain until I passed away. As I continued to scream, Father tried his hardest not to scream with him. He had to leave the room while his only son mourned and was in agony. What kind of a father was he?! He was unable to help his own son! "God damn it!" he cursed. "Why does this always happen?! Why can't one of us have a soul mate without them dying?! Why Kid?! He did nothing to deserve this!"

I continued screaming until my throat was dry and raw. I screamed for the loss of Maka and from the intense pain in my soul. Once I realized I could no longer scream, I just cried. Silent tears of mourning ran down my cheeks and onto the black satin sheets below. There I sat for about three hours until my father walked in. "You bastard..." I choked. My father understood however, and walked over to me. He evolved me in the biggest hug he could give, and tried to comfort me. I tried to push him away, but failed. He told me that he was sorry; there was nothing he could do. Maka was dead, but he said her memory lived on.

"Why?" I asked. "Why did she have to go?! I want _**her**_ by my side, not her memory! I don't give a shit about her spirit! I can't get married, have a family, and grow old with a spirit! I want her!" I cried out. "I will bring her back! That's it! I'll figure out how Stein brought Sid back! I'll do that! Then she'll be back and-"  
"Son, you can't do that. As a reaper, you can't bring back the dead without major consequences."  
"Then I'll suffer through them! As long as Maka is with me-"  
"No. The consequence is death. Not you, not me, but **_everyone_** will die. Are you that selfish? You are willing to kill innocent lives, just to see Maka for a single second?! She'll die too!" he yelled. His rage was evident even through his mask.

I was stunned beyond words. My father, the one who was supposed to comfort me and tell me that I can try whatever I want because he knows that its impossible, was yelling at me. "What the hell?!" I yelled, enraged. "What the hell's your problem?! The love of your life didn't just die! What's wrong with hope?! Can't I hope to bring Maka back?!"  
"... I'm sorry" Father said. "I understand how you feel because I went through the same thing with your mother, and I should be more understanding."

Behind him, the mirror started ringing. "Lord Death, there is a problem with the paperwork for the funeral. Please report to your office before Spirit slices your desk in half." Stein said. He, too, was affected by Maka's death. She was like his daughter since she hated Spirit. He had become a silent being who had no idea what to do. His eyes no longer shone even remote happiness and joy. He wasn't always dissecting and when he wasn't, he'd visit Maka. Now he didn't have that urge to dissect anything and she was no longer with him. Now he just spent his time in Death's office, lounging in his stitched chair.  
"Hmmm... Okay." Lord Death said, leaving me and going through the mirror. "Bye Kiddo. I'm sorry."

I sat there staring at the mirror. I wondered, what if I could bring her back? I decided to start a long research project to bring my love back. I will create something, anything, to prevent the accident from ever happening. I will do whatever it takes, no matter what.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Three Years Later ~~~~~~~~~~~

I.. I did it. I finally did it! After many diagrams, theories, calculations, experiments, and haunted sleep, I did it! I found a way back to the past! I couldn't be happier! It turns out that since I have reaper powers, I have control of honorable father's mirror. That mirror can not only be a portal to the nether and a way to travel around the world, but can go back in time! If only I could share this... I've isolated myself away from the world since Maka's death. Not even Liz and Patti stayed by my side. They left me about the first year and considered me mad! I can't believe it! Anyway, that doesn't matter now.

I think by isolating myself, I've had more time to work on the task at hand. No more distractions, work, or anything! I smashed all the mirrors in the Gallows since father, Spirit, Marie, Black Star, Soul, and Liz tried getting me out of the house. I locked all the doors, barred all the windows, and blocked all enter/exit house was a wreck. Not even the symmetry mattered to me anymore. Nothing would get me out unless Maka was outside, waiting for me. The more I thought of her, the more tears started to well in my eyes. I remember her funeral as if it was yesterday. I spent a lot of time planning that event; more than I ever had for an occasion.

It was raining the day of the funeral. I was the first to arrive along with my father. Spirit arrived a few minutes later, stone-faced and silent. The gang arrived after that, and they were either already crying or about to. Crona and Ragnarok were quietly talking, and they looked at me. Crona approached me, his head down and his pink bangs hiding his eyes. "Kid..." he said. "Are you okay?"  
"Mmm.. Yeah, as okay as I possibly could be..."  
"Are you reading her eulogy?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I.. I want to say some things too. I... I was very close to her and she was my first friend-"  
"And first love too!" Ragnarok yelled. "Ahaha, but you got to her first Death The Kid!"  
"Ragnarok.. Why did you say that?!" He cried out. He was blushing heavily and tears threatened to spill.  
"Crona... Its okay. Soul is in the same predicament. Seemed like everyone had some sort of strong feeling for her. She was truly amazing, and I feel fortunate that she chose me. However, back to your question, yes you may say something."  
"T-thank you Kid..." Crona quickly fled and found a seat under a nearby tent; Ragnarok hitting him over the head all the way.

I waited a few minutes, and Father called everyone to the grave. She laid in a black casket with a glass top. She was wearing a black dress, her combat boots, and her hair was in pig-tails. Instead of holding a flower, she was holding her favorite book, Under The Dome by Stephen King. Everyone figured that it was best for her to look like she did when she was alive, and not looking fake. Even though we all knew she was deceased, she still looked alive. I wished that she was, and turning the funeral she'd sit up. I wished she opened her beautiful emerald eyes, and Maka-Chop everyone for putting her in a casket when she was still alive. She never did though; just laid there in that awful thing that smelled musty. Once my father was done saying his piece, I went up to the stand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, we are gathered not to grieve and morn, but to celebrate the life of Maka Albarn. Now, I'm not going to go on and on about her actual life but the memories she left us with. Maka, as we all well know, was a strong, stubborn, but caring woman. She often would be called a 'flat-chested bookworm', and if she could hear me now she'd Maka-Chop me to the other side of the city. On missions, she was the leader wether we want to admit it or not. If she had a plan, come Hell or high water, she'd follow through. I remember I disagreed with her once, and she left me in the dust. Her exact words were 'Well, to Hell with you! I know what the Hell I'm doing, so if you have a better plan go to it. I'm sticking to mine.' and she ran off. If I had stopped her, we never would have stopped the witch that day. She single handedly killed her, without Soul. Soul was left behind when he disagreed as well.

I also remember the day we actually met too. Now some of you think the day Maka and I met is when I fought Soul and Black Star. This is wrong. Maka and I truly met in the library. I had made note of her presence, but could care less. It was until I reached for a book, a small hand reached for the book as well. Both hands reached the book at the same time, and I turned to emerald green both started at each other for a moment and then we noticed that our hand were still touching. We both started blushing, and started stuttering apologies and offers to take the book. After that, we stared introducing ourselves and talking about favorite books. We spent most of the day together, and the next day. I know it sounds cliche but, for me it was love at first sight. I fell instantly for her. We spent more time together, and I'd spent every moment I could with her. Now, only two years later, we were engaged and life was going well. All of you know the rest and I'm sure as Hell not going into it. I will tell you this though, even in her last minutes, she was brave about dying too. She simply told me not to worry, and that everything'll be okay. I suppose she's sort-of right. Things could be worse, but things certainly can be better. Now, you all remember her, and reminisce about your memories."

I left after that speech. I did not return until everyone had left. I brought a single red rose and laid it in front of her headstone. That was the last time I went to her grave. I came out of my flashback and wiped my eyes. I then looked at my wreck of a desk.

I was a wreck too. My hair was disheveled and my clothes were dirtied. My face was dirtied too; I had not taken a shower in about four days. I may be a wreck, but hygiene is still remotely important! Documents were thrown all over my desk and small study. Books were strewn everywhere, and the light bulb needed to be changed as its faded yellow light constantly flickered on and off. Something smelled like it died in there; I think its the pizza I ordered a few weeks ago. I'm honestly not sure. As I walked down the halls, I passed fallen or crooked paintings, knocked over tables, and shards of glass or mirror. I found the bathroom and used the toilet. I gingerly washed my hands afterward since they were still recovering from the infection I received by breaking the mirrors. I broke them all by smashing them with my bare hands. Once I was done washing up, I scavenged my medicine cabinet for bandages. I found some, and wrapped up my worst hand. I did not want to bandage the other since I will be needing it to activate the mirror.

I decided to invade the Death Room when my father went back to the Nether. I'll have plenty of time before he came back since time passes quicker in this dimension than the Nether. I planned with everything considered. I planned for an early return from my Father or Stein being in the Death Room. I went later in the evening, around eleven. As I creeped through the silent and dark streets of Death City, I noted that there was a light drizzle as the moon shined above with blood dripping from its teeth. I tried not to stray from the shadows, hiding in them when necessary. I finally reached the huge doors of the DWMA. I must admit that, in the darkness of the night, the school looks fearsome as it towers over me. The candles create little light, but just enough to give it an eerie glow.

I advanced into the empty halls, trying to be silent. However, my black loafers make a clacking sound against the black and white tile and resonated around the halls. I raced through the corridors, anxious about the deed I was about to commit. I reassured myself as I found myself walking down the very last corridor. I had taken every precaution; my plan is fool-proof! I used my soul perception to see if anyone was in there, and Stein was. I lightly pushed open the door, just enough to slip through. Stein had twitched, but did not turn around. He was sitting on his stitched chair next to the edge of the stage. He was not close to the mirror, but it still worried me. I was unsure of what the mirror would do since this had never been done before. I quietly slipped off my shoes and proceeded to the mirror. "Ahh.. Kid." Stein said, cranking his bolt and scaring the living shit out of me. "I never thought you'd never leave your abode."

"Yeah, well, I decided maybe its time to stretch my legs." I replied, unsure if he was a friend or a foe.  
"That's good. I thought you died in there or something. I was kinda worried about you."  
"No. I was just doing a research project-"  
"To bring back Maka without killing everyone, correct? I know about your little project. Your father told me to stay here to make sure you don't. However, I miss Maka and I want her to be with us." he said. By this point I was incredibly suspicious. _Was_ he going to stop me or not?  
"So I decided, to hell with Lord Death. I am not going to stop you, but I swear that if you fail I'm going to kick your scrawny, little ass. Understood?" Stein spoke with a smile on his face.  
"Of course" I replied, grinning.  
Stein stood up and walked over to me. He held out his hand, and I took it. We shook hands and he wished me luck.  
"Now move, little man. You don't wanna keep Maka waiting do you?"

I shook my head and fired up the mirror. A brilliant white light glowed from the gigantic mirror. I wrote on the mirror: Modoru jikan de, modotte heiwa ni. Kono mira wa watashi no ushinawareta ai ni watashi o an'nai shimashou! The mirror changed from a bright white to a deep purple colored vortex. I turned, smiled at Stein, and entered the vortex. Maka, I'm coming to get you. And nothing will stop me.

As I fell through the vortex, I felt wind in my hair. Then I face-planted on the cold, hard earth below. I'm pleasantly surprised I didn't break anything and I stood up. I brushed myself off, and took a look around. I noticed that there were huge palm trees surrounding me. The sky was a light orange that told me it was dawn now. There were no building I could see, and no roads either. Its like as if no humans were in existence. I heard a very loud and high pitched shriek sounding from the sky. I looked up and saw- _Oh shit..._

AN: So, what did Kid see? What do I need to improve? The Japanese I entered was "Back in time, back in peace. Let this mirror guide me to my lost love!" Reviews are always welcome! Also, I love Under The Dome so I just added that. Its also perfect for Maka-Chopping!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm baaaaaaaaaacccckkk! Here's chapter two of the Broken Bride Saga! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy! Previously...**

I heard a very loud and high pitched shriek sounding from the sky. I looked up and saw- "Oh shit..." I thought as my gaze rested upon six flying pterodactyls. "I crashed before the birth of Christ!" I guess I shouldn't have spoken for one noticed me, and started gliding towards me. Its jaws were wide open as it made a swipe at me. Its brown, leathery wings grazed the top of my head as I ducked to the side. I took off through the dense brush, swatting away anything in my way. The pterodactyl glided over the tops of the trees, making sure not to lose me. As I ran, all I saw was a blur of browns and greens. I finally reached the end of the forest, cuts and scratches covering my face from the branches. I saw a cave near the other end of the clearing. Meanwhile, the fearsome brown dinosaur swooped and dived overhead. When I took a closer look, I saw almost all ninety teeth lined up in its mouth. I decided that it was now or never, and shot out from behind the tree. I dashed across the clearing, only to be knocked over the damn thing. It tried to bite me, but I quickly rolled and got up. However, I had a deep gash in my leg and made it difficult to run. "You motherfucker!" I screamed at it. It simply cocked its huge head, and started after me. As blood poured down both my face and left leg, I started towards the cave and the pterodactyl in close pursuit. I stumbled across and finally, I made it. I ran to the very end of the cave, while the stupid bastard tried fitting into the cave. I collapsed onto the cold, damp earth. I suddenly heard Maka's gentle voice and I opened my eyes. There she was, standing at the end of the cave. Her shining form seemed unbelievable. She told me not to give up, and that I really needed to follow her. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up.  
"Maka..." I moaned softly.  
"Yes Kid?"  
I had so many questions. Where are we? Why did you leave me?  
"I love you Maka..." I decided to say.  
She smiled gently. "I love you too."  
"I'm going to save you." I said. I proceeded to tell her everything; how I missed her, my great plan, that fucking pterodactyl. She laughed when I told her how much I hate the Jurassic era now.

We reached the end, and she told me to wait. Maka got on her hands and knees, and crawled through a small hole. I guess she turned around because emerald greens eyes glowed from the darkness of the hole. "Well? Come on!" she said like a small child. I shook my head and started crawling through. Thank death I'm not claustrophobic! The tunnel was dark, damp, and seemed to go on forever. Then I saw light at the end of the tunnel. I saw Maka exit, and I followed. I found myself entering a spacious room. There was a huge lake, and there were fruit trees. There was streams of light as the sun shone through small holes in the top of the cave. The water was clear and appeared drinkable. Maka walked past me and over to the front of the lake. She stuck her hand into the clear waters and it started glowing a deep purple like the mirror. She removed her hand and stepped back. By this point, I was standing next to her.

"You can use this to travel again, Kid." Maka said. I nod mutely, and then the realization hit me. I'll leave her, and I'll be alone again.  
"Wait! No, no, no, HELL NO!" I cried out.  
"What Kid?" she turns to me curiously.  
"I... I can't leave you. I finally get to see and talk to you. For three years, I've been abandoned and left alone. I'll leave you when Hell freezes over!" I yelled.  
"Kid... Leave. Now." she says, dangerously calm.  
"No! Don't you love me?! I love you! Three years ago I made a vow that once I found you I'd never leave you! That is still in place!" I yelled, not holding back my temper.  
"..." She looked to the floor.  
"Well?! Tell me, what DO you feel?"  
"I do love you Kid. I feel saddened that you doubt my feelings for you. Perhaps you should go back to your time. It might not be worth getting me if-"  
"No way in Hell." I respond, smirking with determination.  
"Hmmm? Why is that?"  
"Yeah, you always were a pain in my ass. Especially when it came to feelings, but I don't care. You're still my Maka, and there's no way in Hell I'm giving up."  
She smirked, saying "Now theres the Kid I fell in love with! Now get your ass through that portal before I Maka-Chop you."

Even though she was just my illusion, I stepped forward and stole a kiss from her. I then jumped through the portal, finding myself falling mid-air. I landed in something like straw, but I was unsure. I looked around and saw fire and screams sounding like banshees. Where am I?! Oh wait... IS THAT A RED FUCKING DRAGON?!

**AN: HAHAHA! I hope I left a cliff-hanger for you! Yup. Dragons. Dinosaurs. The apocalypse. Kima. WHAT NOW BITCH?! Leave a review and let me know what to improve! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, Hello, Wazzup? Again, thanks for the amazing reviews! I never thought anyone would like my stories.. I hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

I looked up and saw the strangest thing. I saw a red. Fucking. Dragon. I decided to sit on the pile of hay I landed on and wait for my concussion to pass. I must have one since there's no way there is a dragon in the sky. I decided to observe my surroundings too. The sky was a fiery red due to all the burning buildings. People were running past me, all on fire. I closed my eyes, hoping it would all go away. It didn't. I opened them to see even more fire and dying people. I watched as the barn behind me became the target for the dragon as he burned it. It must have been old for it immediately caught on fire and was most completely gone in about ten minutes. I rose from my spot, and ran into the city. There were more dead people in the streets, luckily for me they were mostly ash. I saw and alley and ran into it. I hope the dragon didn't see me. I don't think it did because I don't hear it approaching my hiding spot. I saw two people run by my spot. They looked awfully similar to Maka and... me. The Maka look-alike was holding a baby as look-alike me ran with her, holding her close.

"Well holy shit.." I thought. I decide to help them even though I know it'll bring trouble. "Hey!" I yelled to them. They turned to me with wide eyes. "Over here!" I yelled and gestured to them. They looked to each other and nodded. They dashed over to me and dove next to me.  
"Thanks!" 'Maka' said to me. There's no mistake, its her in the future.  
"Yeah, thanks sir. You working with the king?" future me asked.  
"The king? No, I'm not. Why do you ask?" I said.  
"Just asking. Now, you're not from around here. Not from this time anyway, your clothes are too strange. I'll tell you this, the ocean is dead, so is the rest of the world. Those who took their own life said its the wrath of the 'lamb'. I don't know what this is, but there are dead people walking, and things are burning."

While future me talked, future Maka just stayed silent. She was fussing with the small baby in her arms. It looked at me and started to reach for me. Maka looked at me and I asked for the child. "Her.. her name is April." she said quietly as she handed me the child. April seemed really happy in my arms, she curled up and rested her head on my torn and bloodied shirt. I smiled gently at the small bundled in my arms. "My fiancee and I always wanted to have a daughter. We were going to name her April..." I trailed off.

Maka looked at me. "What happened to her?"  
"She passed away in an accident. We were engaged. She looked just like you..."  
"Is that why your here?"  
"...Yeah. I am the Traveler. I can time travel. I am a reaper, and I wanted my Maka back. I studied for three years, trying to find a way back so she does not die."  
"That's so tragic! I hope you succeed."

Future me looked at me suspiciously. I think he's afraid I'll take April and Maka back to my time. I'd be just the same if some guy claiming to be a time traveler said that my wife and child looked just like his. I smiled reassuringly at him. "I'm not gonna do anything, so calm down."

Maka sent him a glare and elbowed him. He put up his hands in defeat and sighed. 'God, you're just like Maka...' I thought.

I felt something squirm in my arms and remembered that I was holding April. She looked up at me with huge emerald eyes. I saw some black hair growing in and knew instantly she was a shinigami. I knew that when she got older, she'd be as beautiful as her mother. She'd be incredibly powerful with both shinigami powers and a grigori soul. I wish I could have just saved Maka in the first place so I could enjoy this bundle of giggling joy. 'How perfect would my life be with Maka and April?' I thought. Then I heard a fearsome screech and saw fire overhead.

"Shit! I forgot about the dragon! Alright, you guys make a run for another alley! Maka, take April, and run for something safe! Can you do it or do you need help?"  
"I can do it all by myself, thank you very much! What are YOU doing though?"  
"I have a dragon to kill."  
Maka nodded in understanding and kissed me on the cheek. "Good luck Kid! I hope you  
save her."

I smiled and took off. Over my shoulder, I watched her retreating figure. Future me looked at Maka, then back at me. I nodded my approval for him to go to Maka and he ran off. "Thanks! Kid..." he said.

"Hey, you!" I yelled. The dragon reared its ugly head at me and luckily did not notice Maka and April. "Yeah you! You ugly bastard! Look at me! Come on, follow me!" I took off, running through alleys and yards. I tripped over a trash can while running through one yard and fell to the ground. I cut my knees and I felt extreme heat near my feet. I scurried back on my feet and started running. Luckily for me, I did not catch on fire and I ran down a different street.

The dragon was catching up and I ran into a dead end. He had me cornered, and he knew it. He swept me off my feet with his tail as I looked for another way out. I saw a doorway that was boarded up and behind that, something was shining. A mirror! Once I came to that realization, the dragon smashed his huge, scaly tail on me. I felt something snap in my chest a couple times. I tried crawling away to the boarded door. I realized that I could go under the boards into the room. The dragon hit me again, and I yelled out. Blood was pouring from my mouth, and I knew I wouldn't last for long.

As I crawled, I noticed he stopped. I looked up, and he was staring at me as if to say "What the Hell? Can't you die already?". I suddenly found myself in the air, flying at the door at an unreal speed. He kicked me through the door; the bastard kicked me through the Goddamned door! As I smashed into a wall, I saw it. I saw a mirror. I cheered in my head as I yelled out in pain. The dragon screeched and a stream of fire flew into the room. The whole room was quickly enveloped in fire. I could see the heat radiating off the burning items in the room. I used a table to try to get myself up, and luckily it worked. I hobbled over to the mirror in the center room. I've only seen a mirror this huge in the Nether. The mirror was about the size of the entire wall and was cracked in a few places.

I wrote the phrase and it glowed the unsettling purple like normal. Then the earth below me started shaking. I drove out of the way just as a giant foot stepped out of the mirror. I watched in horror and awe as a herd of Stegosaurus walked through the portal. I watched as they stormed out of the fire and into the alley. Their sharp, spiked tails slashed around as they filled the street. There had to be about fifty to seventy of them. The dragon landed in the middle of the street and the dinosaurs charged at him. I hobbled into the alley, then the street. I was bloodied and covered in burns. I watched on as the Stegosaurus started hitting and slamming into the dragon. One hit his wing and injured it. He no longer could fly and was forced to fight on the ground. He let lose a long stream of fire and burned a few, killing them.

I noticed a few people looking at the huge fight before me. They stared and gaped, wondering how the fuck dinosaurs came on the scene. Some started hysterically laughing, while others simply remained immobile. I felt like laughing, but couldn't. I then heard timber snapping and shattering glass. I turned and saw the building collapse into a heap of metal, wood, sheet-rock, and flame. Shards of glass were everywhere around the collapse site. I shrugged, and turned back to the fight. A few more Stegosaurus died, but the dragon was in bad shape. A few minutes later, he too collapsed. People started cheering and I heard music playing. I thought to myself '_Dance, dance, we're falling apart to half time_'. I saw Maka and April. They must have saw me too because they started their way towards me. Maka was a little bloodied; she had cuts everywhere. Her eyes widened at my condition and started fussing over me.

"Kid! Kid, what the fuck happened?! Where did the Stegosaurus come from?! Are you gonna be okay?!"  
"Maka..." I coughed into my hand and noticed the dark, red blood.  
"Holy shit!" she cursed. "Okay, okay, its gonna be okay..."  
"Maka, don't worry over me. Are you okay? How's April? Is she okay? Why are you bloodied?" I tried wiping some of the blood from her face, but stopped me. Instead, she held my hand and was crying. I guess I looked like shit. I certainly felt like it...  
"Kid... Kid..." She sobbed over and over.  
"Where is he?" I asked.  
"April and I ran into some trouble and he got killed. Thank death for Branch Of Sin! We both would have been dead without the black blood!"  
I simply chuckled; she has it too. Suddenly, the world started getting darker.  
"Kid! Hey! No closing your eyes! No, no, no! Come on, damn it! Don't you dare die! What about your wife?! What about Maka?! What about us..." She was crying even harder, and April was joining in.

"Its okay. I saved everyone and it was worth it. You and April are safe. I'm sorry about Kid, but I can't stay. Maka's waiting for me down there, I'm sure. Please take care of yourself. Good bye..." I coughed and breathed my last. Good bye world, hello Maka.

**AN: Holy shit, that was depressing... WELL! That is not the end, my friends! I assure you, theres more! Also, if you got the Fall Out Boy reference, I LOVE YOU, YOU FRIGGEN AWESOME PERSON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey! I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but I don't think you guys missed much.**

I opened my eyes to a bright purple light and someone hovering over me. "Ma..ka?" I asked quietly. The figure walked away and my vision faded again.

~A Few Days Later~

I woke to a man leaning over me. He was blonde with stunning blue eyes, and earbuds in his ears. The music must have been quite loud because I could hear it clearly.

"YOU AWAKE YET? HEY, YOU COMIN' TO OR WHAT?" He yelled, I guess its because of the music...  
"Yes, thank you. Where am I?"  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOUR VOICE! CAN YOU SPEAK?"  
I ripped out his earbuds, yelling "I CAN SPEAK JUST FINE, THANK YOU! WHERE AM I AND WHO ARE YOU?"  
"...You don't need to yell, guy. Name's Justin and you're in the Nether."  
I shot up as if the bed was on fire. "MAKA! WHERE'S MAKA?! SHE'S HERE RIGHT?! PLEASE TELL ME SHE'S HERE! MAKA? MAKA, WHERE ARE YOU?" I called to her desperately.  
"Dude, chill. She's not here. I don't know who 'Maka' is, but she's probably on Earth. I can't-"  
"NO! She's here, I'm sure of it! What year is it?!"  
"Hmmm... Its... Ummmm... Hmph. I think its-"  
"TELL ME ALREADY! WHATS THE FUCKING YEAR?!  
"... Whoa, guy. You need meds man. Wicked short temper for the savior of the world. I thought you'd be cooler than this..." I was about to explode and scream at the guy when he said, "Its 2169." I froze at this piece of information.  
"I-i-its 2169... I jumped ahead 156 years... Holy shit..." I kept repeating that phrase over and over, and Justin just stared at me as if I had three heads.  
"Didn't you _just_ die? Surely, you know the year of your death?" He looked incredibly confused.

"No, no. I am the Traveler. I am from 2013. I was born October 31, 1994. My name's Death The Kid. My father is Lord Death, founder of the DWMA..." I rattled off all of my personal information. His eyes widened a bit when I told him my name and my father's.  
"You're... Death... The... Kid... HOLY SHIT! There's a warrant out for you! Your father issued it in 2013. Wow... I just thought the old man went off his rocker, but here you are... Wow.."

He just stared at me in awe. I didn't really know how to respond to the drastic change in mood, but I decided that it would be best to engage in conversation with Justin again.  
"So... What are you going to do to me?" I asked, now becoming suspicious.  
"Tell me why you left your time and I won't turn you in!" He acted like a small child wanting to know what their birthday present is.  
"My father didn't tell you?" Justin shook his head. I face-palmed and his look of excitement dissolved into confusion. I suppose he's been here a while.

I sighed. "The love of my life, that's Maka by the way, died. Since I'm a shinigami, I can control Father's mirror. I isolated myself for three years before finding out how to go back in time to save her. I used the mirror-"  
"Stein was in deep shit for that by the way." Justin chimed in.  
"I'm sure he was. Anyway, please don't interrupt the story. So as I was saying..." I again found myself rattling off everything that has happened in my journey. I noticed that when I was at a exciting part, his eyes lit up and he had a look of a man waiting for the next part of a movie or book; a look of suspense. I never thought of someone thinking my story was suspenseful, but whatever. He cried a little when I talked about Maka and I's life before she died and her funeral. He also cried when I died. I finished my story and he sniffled a little.

"Lord Death never told us about this... I-I can't stop you. Not once I've heard this. Can I get other angels and you tell your story to them?" He asked. I was about to say no but he gave me the puppy eyes, and I sighed. "Sure-" "YAY! I'll be right back okay? Wait here!"

I was about to say something, but he took off like a rocket. "Where else can I go?" I said to myself. I got up and looked around for the first time. I was in a cell-like place, but much nicer. I had an some-what comfortable bed, and there was a nightstand next to it. There was a lamp on the nightstand and an iPod. It came with earbuds and headphones. There was also a bookcase on the other wall full of all kinds of books. There was manga, comic books, novels, and encyclopedias. The walls were made of brick and I ran my fingers over them. Just as I was making a complete check of my room, Justin and some others bursted through the door.  
"JUSTIN! WHAT THE HELL MAN?! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED!" a black haired boy said. He was kinda tall, pale, with brown eyes. "Yeah, what the fuck?!" Another boy yelled. He too was tall, but taller than everyone. He had a shaved head, but you could see the black hair. He had crystal blue eyes, just like Justin. The other three were silent, just staring either at the ground or at me.

"Kevin, chill. Thomas, you were just saying the other day who you wanted to meet this guy!" The brown eyed one, I guess his name is Kevin, looked about to say something but changed his mind. One girl with pink hair and red eyes looked at me. She had black wings and a simple black dress. There was a blonde, wore a white dress, and had white wings. I wondered about them, and their purpose here.

"Hmph. Okay you, tell us. Tell us what happened with you. Why'd you do it?" Thomas said.  
I looked over to Justin to check for a sign that said I could trust them. He nodded quickly, and I sighed.  
"I hate repeating myself..." I hissed. Kevin raised an eyebrow, challenging me almost.  
"Take a seat... Its a long story." Most everyone took a seat, but some stood. I told my story again, and Justin cried _**again**_. Holy shit this guys emotional... Thomas looked moved, but tried to hide it. The two girls smiled, and Kevin had a faint smile.  
"See guys? He's not the bad guy, he just wants his girl." Justin told everyone.  
"Yes, but Justin we can't just send him back-"  
"YES WE CAN THOMAS! You of all people should know this seeing as how you followed his example..." Justin gave Thomas a look that said 'if you don't agree to this I swear I'll hurt you'.  
Thomas's eyes went wide. "You son of a bitch... Y-y-you wouldn't dare.."  
"Oh, I wouldn't dare to do _**what**_, Thomas?"  
"YOU KNOW DAMN WHAT! SHE'S IMPORTANT! YOU CAN'T HURT HER! I-I won't let you..." Small tears formed in Thomas's eyes. Justin simply gave an evil smirk. "O-okay... I agree."  
My only thought process throughout that little fight was 'Wow... That escalated quickly...' I want to know what he's hiding, is he hiding Maka?!  
"Justin, not cool man. You shouldn't threaten someone's love to get your way.." The blonde said.  
"Don't caaaaaare! Lets help him now, Mariah!" He replied to her.  
"We don't have that power right now. Let us rest and send him back tomorrow, okay?"  
"Hmph. Fine... We'll wait, but he must go back tomorrow." He was grinning and she was smiling, but her eyes held fear. I wonder... What is Justin all about? Is he a nice guy like he appears to me or is he a scary bastard that threatens his friends? I don't know and to be quite frank with myself, I don't care. I lost my chance to find Maka when I fucking died. Not only that, but now I've lost my will to do anything. Maka's not here, I'll be here for Death nows how long, my father issued a report about catching me, I don't know anyone here, and the guy who wants to help me is apparently a colossal asshole...  
I noticed the girl with pink hair again. She hasn't spoken a word and she's the only one with wings. I started observing her features and noted her eyes. The deep red color seemed to hold a certain kind of sadness mixed with enlightenment. I wondered why that is but she looked up at me. Her eyebrows raised as she caught me staring. I greeted hello and she looked incredibly confused. Kevin saw my interaction with the pink-haired girl and walked over to me. He stood and leaned over to me.

"She... doesn't talk much. We don't even really talk to her. She simply came because she was sitting in the room, and Justin didn't want her to spill to the higher-ups. I tried talking to her once and she gave me the same look; almost as if she has never been greeted before. Actually, I'm kinda interested in her... I want to know about her, but don't know how to approach her..."  
"Whats her name? Do you..." I trailed off when he shook his head. "Oh.."

I decided that maybe I could figure it out now that I just (conveniently) remembered my soul perception. I gave it a whirl and saw her soul was freaking huge! I saw that it had wolf characteristics and she was a transformation witch. She could transform to a wolf at any given time, which is why she has grey wings instead of traditional white. I continued searching for any other information she had, but she noticed that I was looking at her soul. Her eyes became frantic, like a cornered dog and was unsure if I was a threat or just looking, or was I going to reveal her secret or not. I wished at that moment I had Maka with me so she could calm her down. I don't have a calming ability. Just before she shut me out, I got her name.

"Christie..." I said quietly. She whipped her head up so fast I thought she'd have whiplash. Her eyes her so wide at this point that I could see the tiny streaks of pink in them and the pupils were like a wolf's too; circular, but not human.  
"What was that, Kid? You zoned out and-"  
"All of you, please leave. Except you." I said loudly, pointing at Christie at the end.  
"Hey, I don't think so-"  
"Please, leave." She said barely audible. Everyone looked so shocked that she said something that all came to an unanimous decision to leave.  
"Now that they're gone..." I started to say, of course before I got slammed into the wall. Shit, was this 'slam Kid into a wall day' or something?  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! WHO SENT YOU?! I DID NOTHING!" She screamed/whispered.  
"Shiiit..." I groaned. "What the hell? Did you forget I'm shinigami and I have soul perception? Or did you _**not**_ get the memo?" I hissed.  
Christie looked completely off-guard, then hardened her expressions. "So?! What gives you right to peer into my soul?! Are you going to tell _them_?" Her expression turned from anger to fear.  
I coughed a little before responding. "No, I'm not because its none of their business. However, please note that a) you should release me this moment before I hurt you, and b) I only wanted a name."

She did let me go, but definitely not willingly. She was ready to attempt to hurt me if I made the wrong move, so I tried smooth talking my way out of this. I smoothed out what little of the shirt I was wearing, and glared at her.  
"Bitch, you wrinkled my dress shirt."  
Well, that did it. She looked at me, then at my tattered, blood-stained shirt, and back at me. Then the giggles started, then evolved into fits of laughter, then into full blown **_howls_** of laughter. She even snorted a few times. I smiled, thinking 'goal accomplished'.  
"You okay now? Not gonna kill me or anything?" I said, shit-eating grin still plastered on my face, holding my hands up.  
"Nope, your cool alpha dog." Christie said, returning my grin.  
"Alpha dog eh? Who dubbed me that?" I asked.  
"Me." I was about to say something but she said "Because I am talking to you and because I said so."  
I smiled lightly and Christie asked me a question.  
"So, you want to go back to that morning in May huh? Not only did you time travel and figure out the future, but you only did it just to be with your fiancee? Thats so sweet!" she squealed the last part.  
"I suppose, but I just couldn't live without her. I didn't want to 'find someone else' like my friends told me later on; I wanted her. I wanted my Maka."  
She sniffled a little, walked over to me, and hugged me. "Thats so... Romantic. If I ever meet 'the one', I want him to do just the same as you if I died. I bet Maka was a very special person."  
"Yeah, she was. Smart, beautiful, determination, powerful, and kind would be the best words to describe her." I smiled fondly at her memory.  
"Look, I don't know if you know this, but I'm actually one of these 'higher-ups' Justin was worried about. I'm in control of giving life to others. I have heard your story, and I think you're a good cause to invest in. Would you like to go back to her, oh say, _today_?" Christie said, faint smile etched on her face.  
"Y-you can take me back? Are you serious? Please tell me your for real! Yes, please send me back!" I was about crying at this point.  
"Yup! I can, but we really need to hurry. Justin is a 'secret higher-up' and he has no intention of helping you. So we really need to go, like now would be best."  
"Ok- Wait, what?! Justin is reporting me after I told him everything?! THAT SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled angrily.  
"We don't have much time! Come on, hurry!" Christie whipped open the door, and ran out; I was right behind her. Kevin was sitting right outside the door, and shot up seeing us rush beside him.  
"Hey! Where are you going?! You can't leave your room! At least explain whats going on! HEY!" Kevin finally yelled somehow managing to grab Christie's wrist!  
"Stop it Kevin! I'm taking him back to his time!"  
"But Justin was as well! He just left to make sure everything's set!"  
"No, Justin may be sending Kid back in time, but after Maka has died! I'm sending him to the right time!"  
"You don't have that kind of power! You can't... You don't... Right?"  
She sighed, "You wouldn't think so, but I'm more powerful than Justin. Do you remember how Justin was worried about those people he's paranoid about? You know, the 'higher-ups'? He actually is one." By this point we are all crouched in some corridor of this place. and I'm wondering if Christie and I were in such a rush then why are we stopping to explain everything Kevin? I suppose its okay though, I'm learning a lot about what the hell is going on.  
"So... Are you one of them?" Kevin asked quietly.  
"... Yes."  
He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a huge sigh. "Great..."  
"I'm sorry that you had to find out about your friend and I this way. I was hoping for some great thing to happen with loads of drama and, in front of everyone, admit he was a arch angel. Then I'd take him down, and tell everyone who I was. It'd be so cool!" Christie finished with sparkly eyes.  
I kind-of just sat there. I absorbed information, placed it, and categorized it. I suppose it makes sense, but I remember why we're even out here in the first place.  
"Ummm... Christie, Kevin? Sorry to interrupt, but I think we really need to go right? What if someone sees us? I don't think any of us want that to happen do we?"  
"Yeah, your right Kid. Kevin, would you like to join us to the vortex?" Just as Kevin was about to respond we heard a guy walking close to our spot. He stopped and we stayed very still. He walked even closer and I made eye contact with him. His bright red eyes were incredibly noticeable. His mouth came ajar, reveling a set of shark-like teeth.  
"Oh man, this is _so_ uncool..." He muttered quietly.

**AN: Yep. Again, sorry for not updating for a while. ALSO I HAVE A QUESTION! WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE AN ALTERNATE ENDING ALONG WITH MY ORIGINAL ENDING? I kind-of wrote an alternate ending to this so if you guys want that as well as the original, please tell me in any method of communication, whether it be PM or review. Thanks! ALSO, THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVED/FOLLOWED! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: PLEASE READ! Okay, so here's the deal. I never got any responses *SADNESS* so I'm just adding the alternate ending. The next chapter is the original ending, and the one after that is the alternate! Hope you all enjoy!**

"Oh man, this is so uncool…" the man said.

"SOUL!" I whisper/yell. I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be happy to see him. He raises an eyebrow and seemed quite surprised to see me.

"Kid? What are you doing here?" Soul then looked to Christie and his eyes filled with rage. "You bitch! Don't you know he's a wanted man?! He has a warrant! Explain yourself!" "Well… Maybe I wanted to help him! You aren't the boss of me! I can make my own decisions, just because you are my big brother doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!" My eyes widened as I realized how similar they looked. I feel so stupid not to figure out they're related! Soul growled and his eyes narrowed. He bore his teeth at her and warned "Hand him over to me. Now. I don't want to have to turn you in as a traitor either!"

"Kid. Run. Right Now." Christie said. I could practically feel the murderous aura surround her and Soul. I hesitated before turning to run only to run into Kevin. He fell over and I started running. I heard her yell "Kevin! Go with him, he doesn't know where to go!" I could see out of the corner of my eye him getting up and chasing after me. Soul tried to push Christie out of the way but she grabbed his wrist. Kevin told me to run to the left when I came to three corridors leading in different directions. We kept running in a whole bunch of different directions until we reached a white door. It had a sign next to it saying 'Authorized Personnel Only. All Others Must Turn Back At This Point.' I heard Kevin shuffle around for a few minutes before he cursed. "SHIT! Where's the key-card?!" he yelled angrily. "We need it? I don't see a scanner…" I mumble quietly. "Yeah we need one! Do you think we can just walk in?!" he snapped.

'Wow, he's suddenly become prissy. He should really calm himself.' I thought. I walked over to the door and turned the knob. I heard it click and pushed the door open. It creaked and I walked inside. "Well? Are you coming?" I said, a sly smirk fit on my mouth. Kevin opened his mouth, closed it, pouted slightly, and walked forward. A brightness unlike any other blinded us momentarily before our eyes adjusted. The room was painted a bright, white and there were exotic plants everywhere. There was a stream running through the middle of the room, connecting itself to two fountains. The water was so clear that I could see my reflection. I admired the room in complete awe, and Kevin gasped at the beautiful room. What caught my attention was the strange markings and the gate in-between the two fountains. I, too, gasped. My journey's end stood right in-front of me. All I had to do was activate the portal. I became teary-eyed as I drew closer to my way back home, I could finally go to Maka.

I heard someone shout and I whipped around to face them. Soul ran through the door, along with about thirty other people. They were armed with guns and all were aimed at Kevin and I. "Oh shit…" I curse under my breath. "So close yet so far right? Did you really think that Christie could hold me back?" Soul said chuckling slightly. Then I noticed the blood; Soul was covered in blood. Both Kevin and I's eyes widened as a single thought ran through our minds 'Is it Christie's? Soul took note of our expressions and grinned, showing off his shark-like teeth. His men started to completely surround us and Kevin hung his head so his bangs were covering his eyes. "Kid, when I count to three I want you to turn around. Make a run for the vortex okay? I'll try to hold them off for as long as possible. It was nice knowing you… Kid." He said quietly as I subtlety try to shake my head as a no. "One… Two… THREE! DO IT NOW!" He yelled at the end. He spun around and grabbed ahold of one of the men! Kevin snapped his neck, took his gun, and used the body as a shield. I started running when he started shooting.

I dashed behind a couple of exotic trees as some bullets came flying my way. Kevin immediately took them out and I once again started moving. I dove onto the strange markings beneath the gate and made myself as flat as possible. As more bullets whizzed past my head, I chanted the code and resonated my soul with the entire gate. It created a giant gust and the bright purple was once again in my sight. "KID!" I heard Kevin yell and I got to watch him take out Soul. He smiled and waved at me before his eyes lost their brightness as a single bullet ripped through his chest. "KEVIN!" I yelled, and I almost ran to him. However, he somehow looked at me, gave a small grin, and a weak thumbs-up. "Go!" he coughed. "Get Maka! Live your life! Don't forget us!" he coughed once again and fired a few rounds into the now ten-man-army. I smiled and ran through the portal. Finally, I can go home. 'I swear to my father that if this isn't the right time I'm going to kill someone.' Was my last thought before I lost consciousness again.

**AN: Okay everyone! I'm sorry if this chapter was a let-down. It was sort-of a filler until next chapter. I have had soooo many things happen lately, and haven't had time to write much. My computer died sadly, and I up having to get a new one. I lost everything, but I've had some oneshots pass through my mind so I can have a little bit to work on. ALSO THIS IS SUPERRR IMPORTIANT! Okay, so my song-fictions are all going under Good Will Hunting By Myself and I will be posting some one-shots soon. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
